Puppet master
by Psy-Chan13
Summary: On a recent hunt, Robin came in contact with the witch, causing our favorite hunter to act...'funny' towards her coworkers
1. The last thing that happened

Hola peoples in Internet World! I will be your hostess as you all read this new story of mine. So, pull up a chair, a drink, and have fun! But before I start, I sadly must say that I don't own WHR. Sad, I know.

Anyway, this little story just follows our favorite little witch around, but you never know, I might add in a little extra stuff in there. (Cue the nudging and winking...now!) BTW, even I don't know where this story is going, so don't expect too much of a plot. Oh and I'm just pulling characters off of a chart to make a name, so if a word means something bad, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD TELL ME!!

This whole thing had begun on our last hunt.

We were hunting this witch who's able to control emotions and somehow, her powers managed to slip past the Orbo, which definitely complicated things. Yet, that wasn't the half of it.

As I was walking down the back alley from the witch's home, Michael was informing me on the where the witch was. Not only that, but he also gave me information on her. Apparently, her name was Dencia Sukiyoma and at twenty-three, she had begun to avenge her family's death from earlier this year. So, I kept walking, still listening to Michael, but then I heard glass shattering behind me. It was Dencia, she was trying to escape from her second floor apartment. I was going to go try and meet her at the bottom so I could stop her, but I couldn't move. My feet seemed to be glued to the ground. Desperately, I yelled into my communicator for somebody to help me, however it wasn't working. The only thing I could do was watch Dencia climb down and run in my direction. By this time, Michael had figured I was in trouble because I wasn't replying, so he contacted everyone else for me. Why my communicator didn't work, I still don't know, so I decided to fight until help arrived. I put on my glasses and waited, but this witch was quicker than I thought.

All of a sudden, I was filled with anxiety. The emotions that had spread through me were so intense, I was even reluctant to close my eyes in fear of what would happen to me. Everything around me seemed to close in and there was a blackness that began to consume the alleyway with me in it. The last thing I had remembered was a hand on my forehead and some muttering from Dencia.

So it's short, I know! The next one will be longer and better, I promise.


	2. My strings were pulled

So, how's it going? I'm here with a the entire summer so I can have quality time with my computer.

a.n – I only own Dencia and Jordan. Not anyone else, sadly. Also, there's a possibility of OOC and the single apostrophes are thoughts!

- - - - - - - -

I woke up on a couch in the STN building with a cloth on my forehead. There was nothing but silence in the room until Michael came back with his hands full of grocery bags. Well, at least he was happy about something.

When he had reached his desk and put the bags down, Michael looked over at me and saw that my eyes were open and watching him.

"Robin," he said, surprised, "you're awake!"

He ran over to me as I tried to sit up, but for some reason my head was in so much pain I held it, hoping that my arms would make it feel a little better. When Michael saw me holding my head, he immediately placed a hand on my back to support me up.

"Hey, take it easy. You've been out for a while and I don't want you passing out again."

That's when I realized it. It was very dark in the building and seemed to be well after hours.

"Oh no," I said, letting go of my head, "I need to go home."

At this, I pushed myself off of the couch and tried to walk towards the elevator, but instead, I had stumbled clumsily and landed on my knees a few feet away from where I started. Then it began again, that massive headache that just didn't feel natural. Still sitting, I slowly turned back to Michael, who was watching silently.

"Or maybe not. You don't mind if I stay here for a while, do you?"

"Not at all."

"Thanks." Was all I could say as the hacker came to me and carried me back to the couch. He walked back to his desk and emptied out the contents of the bag he had received a few minutes earlier. I then saw him walk into another room before I had drifted back into sleep.

- - - - - -

At the same time outside, Dencia and another man were standing across the street from Raven's Flat, trying to see inside through the windows with binoculars.

"Do you think this is going to work?" the man asked.

"It should. I've had plenty of practice with others, so I don't see why this girl would cause problems."

"But she's a hunter. A witch hunter. She hunts people like you for a living."

"What's your point?" Dencia said annoyed, but she then saw the anxiety in her friend's eyes, which caused her to momentarily forget about the initial plan, "Jordan, please trust me."

He could say nothing, but only nodded his head in agreement.

"I only want you to be careful, aren't you remembering what happened to your-"

"I know." Interrupted Dencia, "I remember exactly what happened which I why I need this girl."

"To find your family?" Jordan questioned.

"Yes."

"Why? It's been several months since the whole incident, so why continue on like this?"

"Because I cannot believe that they are dead until I see for myself."

- - - - - -

Once again, I woke up on the same couch from earlier, but now I felt…different. As though I couldn't control myself. So, in other words, I felt like a puppet. I instantly sat up straighter than usual and stood next to the couch. The next thing I new, my feet were taking me to Michael's desk. As I was walking, there was a coffee table that was in my way, but I only stepped over it.

Eventually, I had reached his desk, but Michael only looked up at me speechless. Why was that? Maybe he hadn't seen me get up so quickly, but before I had time to say anything, I felt my body moving around the desk and in front of him. He said nothing and neither could I, the two of us were in silence until he finally mustered up some nerve.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm not sure."

There was a chair behind me, so I pulled it over and sat next to Michael as he continued to surf the net. Now I felt as though I had some control over my own body again, but the question remained; what was going on?

"Is there anything bothering you?" he asked, catching me off guard.

'Am I that obvious today or something?' I thought.

"Robin?"

'Oh no, think of something!'

"No," I lied.

"Than why are you up? Can't sleep?"

Oh, how I wish it were that simple.

"Michael," I said quietly, "have you ever had one of those days when you just don't feel yourself?"

"What?" he turned to face me, which was the moment I saw the intense curiosity behind his eyes.

"Nevermind that," I said, shaking my head a little, and at the same time, inching closer to him, "You know, I've actually been thinking about something. How does it feel to be here all by yourself at night? I can imagine it gets very lonely, don't you think?" My hand reached out to grab his, my hand placed itself on his cold, slightly rough palm, "Aside from days of not feeling yourself, are there ever days you don't want to be by yourself?"

"Every night." He replied in a slight whisper, "why do you ask?"

"Curiosity."

By this time, the two of us were so close, I felt the hacker's ragged breathing on my skin. The next thing that happened was unintentionally my doing. My head went closer to his and I soon felt his lips on mine. In that kiss, it felt as though all of the hacker's lonely nights were being thrown out the window. I felt all the loneliness in that one kiss and it made me understand what he had to go through every day, but suddenly I was pulled away.

"Can you do me a big favor? Well, actually two things." I said to a slightly pink hacker.

"What's that?" he asked. His voice had cracked slightly which oddly gave me a sense of completion.

"That witch we hunted this afternoon, could you give me the information on her family?"

"Bu-"

I was pulled down to kiss him deeply again before he had a chance to decline my request. My eyes had opened and were searching for a file that should have been next to one of the many computers in this area. When I had finally spotted it, I noticed that Michael had tried to pull away, but I stopped him by grabbing onto his shirt.

The file was very close, I tried to reach it, but when the cover opened, there was only information on the witch and not her family. Now I was filled with disappointment and dread. This was all going to get very difficult. Then, I remembered I was trying to keep Michael busy, but since there was nothing to keep him busy from, I was pulled away again.

"Don't tell anybody about this." I said quickly and collected my things so I could leave.

While in the elevator, as the doors were closing, I saw Michael watch me leave in confusion. It was only until I felt the movement that everything I had done made me realize that something was truly wrong.

- - - - - - - -

"Did you find anything?" Jordan asked, looking intently at his partner.

"Nothing, except…" Dencia stopped and grinned, "that hacker is one hell of a good kisser."

- - - - - - - -

Wee!!! Was that one any good? I know that most of y'all want A/R but this WILL have at least one chappie of that, so don't kill me if I used Michael right now. (Becuase if you kill me, who's gonna update??)


	3. Vacation is early for me

Hi all! Third chapter going on here, and not sure of who I should pair up Robin with yet. This chappie will just kinda go by ear…

- - - - - - - - -

"What are you doing out so late?" my partner asked.

The two of us were in a car, headed to my apartment. I was so dazed and confused that I barely remember getting in here. All that I do know is that Amon had spotted me walking in the rain with a strange couple following from behind.

"Walking home." I answered quietly.

"Walking home from where?"

"The office."

After I said this, there was a pause from Amon. Behind his eyes, he looked slightly remorseful about something, but at the same time, his disposition was still the same cold man I called my partner.

"When did you wake up?" he questioned.

"Not long ago."

There was another pause, and then his reply, which had startled me a little.

"I'm sorry that I left you at the office, I should've taken you home when we got back."

(A.N – Uh, I don't know how to put this right now, but think of Robin's expression in this little arrangement of characters…(o.O)

"Are you okay?"

(O.o)

"Robin?"

"No," I said, at length, "I'm not okay. Something happened at the office."

"And that's why you're walking home?"

"Well, I didn't feel like taking my vespa."

"Regardless," said Amon, breathing in deeply, "what happened?"

"Michael,"

The memories from the earlier incident came back to me instantly.

"I kissed him."

Suddenly, the car came to a dead halt, causing me to jerk forward slightly. I glanced at Amon and saw that he pretty much looked pissed off. Maybe he had suspicions about the hacker and me.

"The thing is, I didn't mean to."

His car started moving again and I barely realized that the reason he had stopped suddenly was because we were at a stop sign. Still, Amon was completely silent while he continued to drive. I looked out the window and noticed that we were very close to my apartment.

"Did you know," he said, still concentrating on the road, "that when I found you, you were crying? I tried to ask you what happened, but you only said 'don't leave' and then fainted."

"I don't remember that."

"You don't have to."

We reached the outside of my apartment when Amon turned off the car and turned to face me.

"The truth is, I never intended to leave you alone. When you had woken up, I was buying some food for the night, but then I got back and you were gone. Michael wouldn't say anything, he just flinched when I asked him about you." His voice was hinting of worry, "There was something that happened with the witch we hunted this morning."

"I-"

"Robin," once again, I was listening to my partner's usual tone, "if we need you anytime soon, I'll contact you. In the mean time, stay away from the STN."

Those eyes of his were cold again and soon the car started up, which was my signal to leave. I got out of his car, closed the door, and watched my partner drive off as my clothes began to soak up the rain. Why did he want me to stay away from them?

"Was I just fired?"

- - - - - - -

So it was short, I know, but I don't have time right now. I gotta go to dance practice, anyway, hope y'all enjoy it and I will update soon!


	4. can't sleep, got to sleep

HI, hi, hi, hi, hi, hi!

A.N – the slanted text are memories. Just thought y'all should know.

- - - - - - - -

            Sitting on my bed, I stared out the window pondering about what Amon had said to me this evening.

"…_If we need you anytime soon, I'll contact you. In the mean time, stay away from the STN_."

            I stood up and undressed as those words continued to run through my mind. There were no night clothes for me to change into, so I only slipped under the covers and tried to sleep. Still, it would be odd to not go into work when I should be, but Amon told me that he would contact me if anything. The only thing that really bugged me was when that would happen.

- - - - - - - - -

            "Michael," Amon said, as he walked past the vacant couch, "how are things going?"

            The hacker stopped typing and looked up, startled. 

            "What?" asked Michael, removing his earpieces.

            "I asked you how things are going." The hunter repeated.

            "Um, fine, I guess."

            "Oh? And what about Robin?"

            (silence)

            "What about her?" Michael said impatiently.

            "Tell me what happened."

            There was more of an uncomfortable silence, but it was more than obvious to Amon that Michael did not want to talk about the earlier events. Yet, Amon continued to watch the hacker as he struggled with himself to tell the truth, but then it finally slipped out.

            "Alright! Robin had…well…she came onto me!"

            "And that's a bad thing? What else?"

            "No, it wasn't a bad thing!" he stopped short the instant he saw death in the hunter's eyes, "I mean, yes, it was awful! Just horrible. It's just that she didn't seem like the same girl at the time. She was more aggressive than before."

            "How did you respond?"

            Michael had turned to look out the window, unable to face the man in front of him.

            "I didn't know what to do about it, so when she kissed me, I--" the hacker stopped, recalling the memory, _'She had smelled and tasted so good. If Amon ever figured out that I had enjoyed it, he'll have my head as a trophy.'_

            "kissed her back?" said Amon, finishing Michael's statement.

            "Yes." His reply was so silent, it was difficult for Amon to hear.

            _'Dammit boy, if I figure out that you enjoyed it, I'll have your head as a trophy.'_ The hunter thought.

            "Well, now that _that's_ cleared, I'm going to head home. Call me if you get any leads on the witch from earlier, she might have some connections to this little incident."

            "What do you mean?"

            "Get more information on her and then you'll understand, but there are rumors I've heard about this type of witch."

- - - - - - - - -

               "_…stay away from the STN._"

            Those words. Those horrible words still were running circles in my ears as I had lay in bed, making a horrible attempt to sleep, but it didn't matter. I sat up, pulled the covers over my chest and glanced at the clock. It was already two thirty-eight in the morning and I hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. This whole staying-away-from-my-job-and-unintentionally-kissing-my-coworker thing was a little much for me, so I need to pass some time and get my mind off of this. I then got out of bed and managed to dress in the dark.

            I opened my bedroom door and slipped out silently. My shoes were very near to the door so all I needed to do was put them on and get outside, but the door was so loud I was sure to wake Touko. _Maybe if I were to open and close it quickly without slamming it_. _Might work, might not, but there's only one way to find out_. My shoes were already on and my keys were in my hand. The rain had stopped, so I didn't' need an umbrella, but there was still that large, loud door. I took a deep breath after undoing the locks and quickly opened the door. It only made a slight creaking noise, not enough to wake up anyone. After that, I creeped outside and quickly closed the door, but before it hit the latch, I used my hand to stop it and ease the door closed. I locked up then headed down the stairs, unsure of where I could go. Regardless, I needed to get out for a bit.

            Wait, there was that small store a few blocks away. I could get something to eat there. That's it, I'll eat there.

- - - - - - - - - -

Meh, I realized that this might be a spin-off of that witch from episode five. Y'know, the one that had that olive scent thing? Except, this one is a girl and she doesn't leave behind a scent. Okay, I'm gonna get working on the next chappie. Byeeez!


	5. No more air hockey!

Oh hoy hoy! So, the reviews from the last chappies turned out pretty good and I've got ideas!!…and it only recently occurred to me that I don't see many completed fan fics, but that's okay, just keeps us in suspense, eh? You know what? I think I'll see how long it takes me to finish this chapter. (keep in mind, I'm starting on July 13th.)

- - - - - - - - -

"Are you hungry?" a man asked me.

"Kind of." I replied.

"Then let me buy you something to eat." He offered.

"Oh no, I can't let you do that."

"Why not? It's not every day I see a really cute girl here this early in the morning."

"Are you sure you don't mind?" I asked, not intending to take this man for advantage.

"Of course not, it's my pleasure." The man continued with a smile, "So, what'll you have?"

"…pancakes." I replied, sheepishly looking down at my lap.

"Hey, come on, you got to be more assertive than that." He grinned, "When you get offered something, you should take it!" the man lightly pounded his fist on the table, "but when I look at you, I see a girl who has been a bit…sheltered. Where are you from?"

"Italy, I just recently moved here."

"Really? What for?"

"A job position." I explained, "Unfortunately, the moment I had set foot into the office, I haven't had much time to myself, but that's changed for now."

"Must be one hell of a job."

"Are you sure you don't want me to pay for myself?"

"I'm sure." He said, as our coffee arrived.

- - - -

About six hours later (and after inquiring the man's name), Jordan and I ended up at an arcade around the downtown area. He kept on insisting that he would teach me how to play this game called air hockey. I had learned relatively quickly and managed to beat him after three games.

"Robin," he asked when we finished our tenth game, "do you have the time?"

"Oh," I searched through my pockets and checked the time from my communicator, "It's nine fifteen."

"Wow, it's late." He came over and stood next to me, "Well, I must say, I have enjoyed our time together, but I need to get to work soon."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Huh?" he said, looking confused.

"It seems as though you've barely gotten any sleep, can you manage work?"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Where is it that you work? I'd like to drop by a little later." I said.

"Really?" a smile grew on Jordan's face, "I work over at a flower shop not three blocks from here."

"Is it across the street from a gas station?"

"Yeah,"

"Then I know exactly where it is."

"So, I'll see you later then?" he asked.

"Sure." I smiled back as we said our goodbyes and he then left.

- - - -

As Jordan stepped out into the open, he heard his cell phone ringing in his jacket pocket. He checked the number that appeared on the screen and realized that this call shouldn't be missed.

"What did you find out?" the voice on the other line questioned.

"Not much," Jordan answered, "but can't you find somebody else? This girl is too nice."

"Coming in contact with anyone else of the team would be very risky."

"There might not be another way."

"And why is that?"

Jordan put the phone down slightly and found a spot on the wall where he could explain his reasons, without anybody spotting him.

"Because Robin's team knows that you're responsible for last night." He continued.

"What?"

"Dencia, this is can't go on for much longer and you know it."

There was a long pause on the other line, then a heavy sigh.

"I know." She said.

"Then what are you going to do?"

"Well, if I can't just get what I need, I think I'll have a little bit of fun while I'm at it."

"No, wait. I thought you were going to stop."

"Silly little boy, have you learned nothing of me? When I want something, I'll do everything I can to get it. I suggest you try it soon. Until then, keep an eye on this Robin girl. Have fun at work!" And with that, the phone conversation ended, leaving Jordan in worry about his friend. He didn't want her to get captured all because she wanted some information.

'I guess some wounds just need closure' he thought as he put his phone back in his pocket.

- - - -

agh!


	6. Customers at a flower shop

Wow. My last chappie took longer than I thought. A lot longer. Oh well, time for another installment of this story! Damn, I can't believe it's August already.

- - - - - - - -

            "Amon," Sakaki asked, leaning back in his chair, "where's Robin? I haven't seen her all day."

            Michael froze for a second at the sound of her name. He was reminded about the little incident and only now did it occur to him that Robin hadn't been in the office all day. Shaking his head, the hacker continued researching more on his computer while Sakaki waited for a reply to his earlier question.

            "I sent her home for the time being." Amon replied from his station.

            "Why?"

            "The situation got a little hostile last night, but you don't need to worry about that." The hunter looked in Sakaki's direction, "All you need to be concerned about is the whereabouts of the witch from our last hunt."

            "But then, where do we look?"

            "Well, yesterday we had tracked our target to her home, but we didn't get a very good look around because of what happened to Robin." He explained, "After that had happened, we lost the target."

            "So, we find the witch's apartment and since she more than likely isn't there, then maybe we can find out where she went by going back and finding information, right?" the rookie stated, appearing as though he had just solved a case.

            "You could do that, or you could just ask Michael."

            "Oh, then--"

            "Already on it," Michael said, listening to the conversation with one ear, and the other, his music.

            "Wow," Sakaki said under his breath. Sure, he was still a rookie and didn't think things out as clearly as he should, but even now he's always been impressed on how Amon can get such objectives accomplished with plenty of time to spare.

            "Looks like we got something here." Said Michael, interrupting Sakaki's thinking, "This witch doesn't work alone, she has a friend with her."

            "Will she be staying with him?" Amon asked, pulling his chair towards Michael's computer.

            "No, she's staying with a relative. There's the address." He pointed to the screen, "You might want to call Karasuma and Doujima, they should be in the area."

            "Sakaki, can you do that?"

            "Call them up? Sure." He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Karasuma's number. A few rings and she then answered.

            "Hello?"

            "Miss Karasuma, we have a location on the target's whereabouts. I'll have Michael send it to you. Oh, and is Doujima there with you?" he asked.

            "Yes, she's right here." Karasuma answered.

            "Okay, then the info should be coming in soon."

            "Alright, thanks a lot."

            "You're welcome." There was a click on the other line, indicating that Karasuma had hung up, "Michael, go on and send it."

            "Done," Michael replied.

            "Don't get rid of that screen just yet," Amon said, "I want to know about the person our target is working with."

            "Alright," said the hacker, clicking on a few links and getting access to the profile, "Here we are. The man's full name is Jordan Christian Augustine. He's a soon-to-be 18 year old American who's here in Japan on vacation. He has short brown hair, green eyes, 5' 11'', and is about 150 lbs. This should be easy to find him, there can't be that many people running around Japan with that description. Anyway, it turns out that him and our witch have known each other since childhood. So, there's going to be plenty of trust between them."

            "Any criminal background?"

            "Nothing here except a few traffic tickets, but that's nothing compared to what he's doing now." Michael continued, "He's not staying with the witch, but it seems as though she doesn't want to get him in trouble even though he's helped her this far."

            "How long has he been in Japan?" Sakaki asked.

            "Over a year." The hacker scoffed, "That's one hell of a vacation."

            "Any workplace?" Amon questioned.

            "Um…yeah, actually. He works at a flower shop down Shinjuku Street. Oh and it appears that he's working right now."

            "Michael, if you find anything else about either of them, tell me." Amon then stood up and moved his chair to his station, "I'm going to find this flower shop and ask Augustine a few questions." He began to walk over to the elevator, but was stopped by the rookie.

            "Hey, Mr. Amon," Sakaki called out, "Do you mind if I go along? Haven't had anything to eat all day."

            Amon said nothing, but he slightly got the impression that the only reason why Sakaki wanted to leave was so he could probably see Doujima. (A.N- and I hoping that's the ONLY impression my readers have. ) He only shrugged and waited patiently for the elevator.

- - - -

            "Hi Robin!" Jordan called out from behind the counter, "I'm glad you came by. Thought I was gonna go crazy if nobody had shown up today."

            "Is business normally this slow?" I asked, but when I did, I noticed a little sadness in his expression.

            "Not really, I at least get a few customers before lunch, but…is it me?" He pointed under his eyes, "Do I look tired? Or dead? Do you think I'd scare away kids, let alone adults?"

            "You didn't scare me off." I said, "I brought lunch for you, I hope you didn't eat yet."

            "Only a few sodas and a bag of chips." He came from around the counter and stood a few feet in front of me, "Thanks for bringing it. What did you bring anyway?"

            I walked over to the countertop and set the bag on it. Taking out a few boxes, I could smell the food and it only made me hungrier.

            "I bought it from a place called Harry's. The Miso soup that's served there is wonderful."

            "Great," Jordan smiled, standing next to me as he inspected the plates, "I always love trying new things.

            After the food was eaten, Robin and Jordan started talking about things Robin had missed out on, no customers had come by yet, (A.N- and I wonder how I can skip out on such detail, but there's not that much being missed except for munching and chewing) and the lack of sleep was catching up to the both of them.

            "Okay," Jordan said, "so you haven't kissed a guy before?"

            "Nope," I replied, "never have. What about you?"

            "Kissed a guy? Once. It was on a dare, but that doesn't necessarily mean that I enjoyed it. Now, when it comes to girls, yeah, I have had my share." At that, he looked a bit proud of himself. 

            I took another drink of my coffee when I remembered about Michael. My grip on the cup loosened as I thought of the kiss and it just hit the floor when I thought of that look that Amon had given me as he left me by my apartment. Yet, the gaze that crossed my mind was more than just a memory, it was real. Through the reflection of a mirror on the wall, I saw my partner watching me.

            "Hey," Jordan said lightly, "customers!"

- - - - - - - - -

YAY! I finished this in a day! I feel proud!


	7. Is it business, or something else?

Okay, this little thought had popped into my head while I was waking up this morning. Please read with a sense of humor!

- - - - - - - -

"Amon," I said, surprised.

"Robin," Amon said.

"Sakaki," I said.

"Jordan," Amon said.

"Robin," Jordan said.

"Sakaki," said Amon.

"Donkey!" said Donkey, walking in from the back.

(A.N – I had to put that in. I'm sorry! I just couldn't help it.)

- - - -

(A.N – Here's the real chapter)

I turned around to make sure that the reflection was real. Unfortunately, it was. There was Amon standing next to Sakaki, who looked as shocked to see me as I was to them. (A.N- did that make sense? Meh.)

"Robin," Jordan said, quietly, "is everything okay?"

"No," I whispered, "it's not." Amon still had his eyes on me, so I turned towards him, "What are you two doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" Sakaki asked.

"Visiting." I said quickly.

Amon then came up to me without warning, grabbed my arm, and pulled me outside. When the door had shut behind me, my partner came very close to me. It was as though he was trying to intimidate me into something, but what was it?

"What is this about?" I asked, taking a step back. My partner continued to get closer, but I could do nothing. I was frozen to the spot.

Soon, I felt Amon's breath on my face. His eyes weren't the same cold ones I was used to. This time, they looked empty. As though he wasn't himself, then that's when it hit me. The witch must be controlling him too, but from where? And what is it that she was going to make him do? Curiosity nagged at me, then again, fear did too.

I looked to the side and I spotted Sakaki talking with Jordan. Good thing neither of them saw us, otherwise there would be a little trouble. Then, I felt a hand touching my waist and pulling me closer. Was this going to be another kiss? No, I couldn't let it happen. If Amon ever kissed me, I wanted him to mean it, not just to be controlled into doing it. Still, I couldn't fight back. Just being held by him made me knees slightly weaker. All I really could do was squirm in his grasp and get myself free.

"Amon," I said, once I was a safe distance from him, "are you okay? Please…say something to me. Tell me it's really you." But, at that moment, just to be sure, I slipped on my glasses.

He stopped for a minute and leaned against the wall. To me, he looked as though he had just gotten out of a battle, but there was no blood. My partner looked up at me, startled to see that I had my glasses on. Amon really looked completely out of it and was about to collapse, so I pulled him off the wall and helped him to his car. As I did, it was more than obvious that he didn't appreciate my help.

"Robin," he said, pulling his arm away from me, "I still need to talk to you."

"Okay," I replied, "then tell me what you just tried to do back there."

"That wasn't my fault." Amon stood against his car and pulled out his keys, "This witch, she has an accomplice with her and it is making things slightly complicated."

"Who is it?"

"The same person you were talking to a minute ago."

"Jordan?" I was shocked. He was too nice to be helping a person who put my job at jeopardy, "No, he can't be."

"Don't let your emotions get in the way of investigations." He turned to face me, "Robin, he might be working with the witch to get to us through you. What I wanted to talk to you about was us having you get to the witch through him."

"What?"

"There are some things a computer can't find on a specific person, so we're going to need you for that."

I stood there for a minute, trying to comprehend what my partner was telling me, but there would be no time for it. Sakaki had already come out of the shop with a bouquet of flowers, interrupting our conversation.

"Fine," I said lastly, "I'll contact you later then." With that, Amon got into his car and Sakaki got on his motorcycle. The rookie waved to me as he left, but Amon just drove off, once again, leaving me with little knowledge of what to do. How could I get to the witch without giving off suspicions? Too bad Amon had left that little part out of our talk. I guess I might as well try to start off by going inside.

I reached for the door handle, but was stopped when I heard a voice from inside. Through the window, I saw Jordan talking into a cell phone. Luckily his back was turned towards me, so he didn't know I was listening in.

"Don't worry about her right now," I heard Jordan say, "I have that all taken care of."

There was a pause from him.

"They were hunters? How did you know?" Another pause, then he hung the phone up. I finally opened the door completely, pretending to have not heard the conversation. Jordan only looked back at me and smiled.

"Who were they?" he asked, as I walked towards the side.

"Friends of mine." I answered, stopping to look at a flower.

"Well then, I'm just glad I got a customer." Jordan came from across the counter and leaned against it, watching me.

"Okay," I said, "I think I should be leaving soon. No sleep in several hours, so…" I began to walk closer to the counter to pick up my things, but I had forgotten about the spilt coffee. As my foot began to slide on the coffee, I was worried about what it would be that I could hit on my way. I shut my eyes tightly and prepared for the worst, only it never came. Once again, I was in someone's embrace. Jordan had quickly managed to catch me as I fell.

My eyes opened slowly to see him holding me. Soon, I felt heat rushing to my face. Quickly, I pushed myself away from him and onto my feet. Jordan than stood up, but he didn't look at me, or anything.

"Anyway, Jordan," I attempted to say again, "I'll be going now. See you later." My hand reached for the door, however, Jordan had snuck up behind me and put his hand on mine.

"Robin," he said, closing the gap between us, "I would like to see you again."

What was it with everyone getting closer to me today? But I have to remember about what Amon wants me to do. I can't leave Jordan.

- - - - - - - - -

heeeey, one day!! Starting a record here! BTW, sorry if I'm leaving things a bit spotty. It's late, I need to sleep soon, and I gots to go pick up my class schedule tomorrow…I mean, this afternoon.


	8. Second chase, first capture

_**Still haven't gone to sleep yet. Right now it is 3:50 in the morning and I am bustling with ideas!!**_

I opened the door to my apartment to find Touko in the kitchen preparing dinner. She spotted me as I tried to sneak into my room and stopped me before I reached it.

"Just where have you been?" she asked, annoyed.

"At a flower shop." I answered, not looking her in the eye.

"Since this morning?"

"Early this morning," I opened the door to my room, "Will you excuse me, I would like to sleep right now."

"But its still early out." said Touko, "Exactly how long have you been up?"

"Too long. Goodnight." Leaving Touko outside, I went in my room and closed the door behind me. My body was so sore, I didn't even bother to undress as I threw the blankets over me and allowed sleep to take over.

_I'm dreaming. It has to be a dream. This can't be real. I know you're not standing in front of me, ready to shoot. Please, Amon, wake up. Fight it. You're stronger than this. Are you even listening to me? I'm right here in front of you. Can you see me? Can you feel me? That gun. If you're going to shoot me, then shoot me, but if you won't, then just let go of it._

_Click._

_Nothing. You're out of bullets, aren't you? How…why…I thought you were stronger than that. I rested my head against your chest as I heard the gun dropping to the floor, but when I felt tears coming, I moved my head to the side and began to cry. Had that gun been loaded, I wouldn't be here._

_In the midst, of my tears, I felt an arm wrap around me. The next thing I knew, you were embracing me again, but it wasn't like earlier. You're not being controlled._

My eyes snapped open as my dream erased itself quickly from my memory. I checked the clock on my communicator. 8:47 a.m. About thirteen hours of sleep. Not bad.

A few minutes later, the aroma of fresh coffee had filled my room, and then it was the sound of the front door closing. I got out of bed slowly, rubbing sleep out of my eyes. It was time for me to find the coffee pot.

A week later

(A.N-ugh, it's 5:18 already…)

The week had gone by pretty uneventfully. Sadly, I didn't uncover much information about the witch through that entire time, but I still told Amon everything I did hear.

"It seems as though she has a daily routine of going down to the fish market every morning for a day's supply." I said to Amon over the phone, "Though I have noticed her routes change constantly."

"You tried following her?" he asked.

"A few times, but I wasn't seen."

"Good work then. Call back when you find something new." Another click and the phone line went dead.

I leaned my head against a pole as I put my phone back in my pocket. It was only Wednesday, but it felt later than that. Oh well, just shrug it off and visit Jordan again.

On the corner of Shinjuku and Yudajuku Street, I couldn't help but notice a young child with her mother. Odd as it seemed, I felt sadness by only watching. The two of them looked so happy, it pained me to remember that I had no parents. I wondered how I could've been if my parents still lived. Would I still be a witch hunter, or would I be the hunted? No matter, the stoplight had changed and I was able to cross the street and soon be at the flower shop.

Inside the flower shop, there were a few people inside purchasing flowers. Before I had actually gone inside, a person came out and held the door open for me, but when I looked up at her, there was something inside me that clicked. It was the witch from over a week ago. She only took one glance at me before she headed in the opposite direction, leaving me to chase her down.

While running down the block, I reached for my communicator to phone Amon and tell him where I was, but then I noticed that someone else was following me. I have to ignore my pursuer and continue to follow the witch. Within a few minutes, I had gotten a hold of my partner.

"Amon," I said, breathlessly, "I found the witch. She's heading down Yudajuku Street past the subway station."

"Alright, we'll be on our way. Don't lose her." He answered before hanging up.

Right, don't lose her. Easy for you to say.

Eventually, several blocks had passed and I could feel my body growing weaker with every step. Then, the witch I was chasing quickly turned a corner into a dark alley. When I turned the corner, there was a sudden sharp pain in my side. The witch had decided to defend herself against me, but I still had my craft. I was about to set her sleeve on fire as a distraction, but my pursuer from earlier came from behind and held his hand over my eyes, making me unable to do anything. Still, with my eyes covered, I could kind of 'see' the alleyway in my memory, yet that wasn't good enough to use the craft.

The person behind me had ragged breath, but a scent that was familiar. I knew it had to be Jordan; there was no doubt in my mind about it. I heard steps approaching me and stopping unexpectedly, then a loud thud resulting with Jordan on the floor and me with my eyesight. Amon and Sakaki were right next to me aiming at the witch, but she still continued to move. Sakaki was the first and only to shoot at her. Luckily, his bullet hit her in the shoulder and she soon fell to the floor.

We were about to approach the fallen witch when Amon held out his arm, motioning us to stop; he was still watching her intently. A minute later, the witch shakily held out her arm and pushed herself off the ground. Forgetting about her wound, she ran into an open door into a building nearby. Sakaki was already beginning to chase after her inside before I noticed the unconscious body next to me. Amon had lifted up Jordan onto his shoulder in one swift movement and started walking to his car. He never motioned to me or anything, I only just followed him, slightly hoping that he could take me back to a safer place.

**_Okay then, this is way over-due, but o well! Haven't had the time considering that school has started back up again. Yes, that's right. I'm in high school and it kind of sucks! But I love it anyway. (agh, spacing is messed up...)_**

**_p.s – THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!! You get…….whatever food you find in my kitchen! I think I actually saw some cookies in there once._**


	9. Don't play with your food

Wow, long time, no post.

--------------------

"I could've sworn I heard you call these people 'friends' instead of coworkers." Jordan sneered at me while he was being thrown onto the couch in the STN office.

"Can't they be both?" I asked under my breath.

Amon regained his composure from carrying Jordan all the way upstairs and straightened his jacket while making sure that our hostage was fully secured in his handcuffs. From my angle, it didn't seem as though the poor guy could even move, but I was proven wrong when he stood up and faced my partner.

"You guys aren't cops," said Jordan to both Amon and I, "so what business do you have with me?" With mild amusement, Amon pushed Jordan firmly back onto the couch.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Michael join our little group from the break room. He didn't dare throw a glance my way or else Amon was sure to threaten him. I couldn't look at him either. Even though our little kissing incident was sometime ago, we never really had a chance to settle things.

"Robin, Michael," Amon called, "I want you two to keep and eye on this guy until I can assemble the rest of the team. Once I do that, we'll figure out exactly what to with this man." And with that, my ever-brooding partner headed for the elevator and didn't look back. Within seconds, he was completely out of sight, leaving me in an awkward position with Jordan and Michael. I said nothing to either of them, but I could tell what each one was feeling. Jordan was upset at me and thought I betrayed him, Michael was still awkward about our kiss from the other day, and I had no idea what to do.

After a silent minute, Michael gave up on talking to either of us and went back to his desk to do whatever it is that he usually does in his free time. I then stood alone, watching Jordan struggle in his cuffs.

"Well," Jordan looked up at me, "are you going to loosen these things or what?"

"I don't have the keys." I replied, sheepishly. Cautiously, I sat next to Jordan, hoping to make peace somehow. "Would you like something to drink or snack on?"

"Nah, I think I'm okay." He looked over at Michael who already was jamming away to his music and oblivious to his surroundings. "But I would still like to know why it is that I'm here."

"There's nothing I can tell you because I don't even know."

"You sure?" Jordan inched closer to me, "That man appeared to know you very well, so I would imagine he's let you in on some information."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Do you remember that first day you came to visit me at work?" I nodded and he continued, "Well, when that same guy who dragged me here pulled you out of the store that day, I saw how close he got to you. It looked as though you two were merely centimeters away from each other's faces. With that in mind, how can I not assume you two are close?" At this point, Jordan was practically whispering in my ear, "Don't hide your relationship from me like you did your real job."

"I'm not hiding anything from you because there is nothing to hide." I distanced myself quickly when I noticed movement from Michael's desk. Quickly, I glanced over to make sure he hadn't seen anything, but he wasn't there anymore.

"Robin," Michael called out, "I'm going to get something from downstairs. If Amon or anyone else calls, answer it please?"

"Got it." The hacker then made his way to the elevator and disappeared almost as quickly as my partner did when he had left.

"Jordan," I said, checking one last time to make sure Michael was really gone, "I'm so sorry about all of this."

"Its okay, really." He sighed heavily and motioned for me to join him back on the couch, "Just make sure that the really talk, dark guy doesn't rough me up too much, okay?"

"I don't really think I can guarantee that, although if you cooperate with him, things will be much easier." I went and stood by Jordan, looking down at him preparing myself to do some questioning of my own. "Why are you here in Japan? I thought life was supposed to be wonderful in the States, so why make the drastic change?"

He looked up at me and paused before answering. "Because things felt too different for me there. That, and I wanted to help a friend of mine here. She's been like a sister to me, so when she asked for my help, I agreed and as soon as I arrived here, things really started to click in my life." His gaze now focused on the window, "I started up on my education again and opened a business selling flowers. Back in the States, when my buddies found out I loved flowers, they immediately thought I was gay and were constantly trying to hook me up with other guys. Of course, I didn't pay much attention to the people they threw my way, so eventually I got bored at the right time. Now being here in Japan is great, I don't get made fun of for indulging in something I love."

"So you came down here for flowers?"

"No, it was to help my friend in need. The flowers were just an added bonus." Suddenly, his gaze looked hopeful. "And then, I met you."

My concentration on his answers was suddenly broken as curiosity and hope peaked.

"I think you and I meeting was completely by chance and as we've been able to learn more about each other and talk, I'm really enjoying the hand that's been dealt." He looked up at me again, but this time stood up and nearly towered over me.

"You should really sit down in case Michael comes back. He sees us like this and I know he'll tell the tall, dark guy you're afraid of." I pushed Jordan back down, but he stood back up again.

"I don't care if that big, tall, dark, and handsome man friend of yours finds out, let him."

"No." I said firmly, pushing him down again, but he was being assertive and standing up again. We kept on doing this several times until Michael came back into the office and stared at us. It took me a couple of minutes to realize he was staring.

"Robin," said Michael, "if you're done playing yo-yo with our…guest, go talk to Amon downstairs in the garage." He then walked to his computer desk as I stood embarrassed. Finally Jordan stayed down and I motioned him to stay as I left to go meet Amon.


End file.
